Et si?
by Llyza
Summary: Et si vous voyiez les sentiments de Tsuchiura d'un autre point de vue? Une fiction pour le couple TsuchiMori pour une fois : Je ne sais pas encore où ça va aboutir. Il y a aussi un très léger LenKaho en fond.
1. L'Histoire d'une Rencontre

_Yep tout le monde, ceci est une tentative de fiction sur le couple Tsuchiura-Mori dont voici le premier chapitre…_

_J'ai eu une envie soudaine d'écrire et comme il n'y a pas de fic sur ce couple, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre ;)_

_Je sais pas encore trop comment je vais développer la suite seulement…_

_On verra bien ^^_

* * *

**Histoire d'une rencontre**

* * *

Encore un matin… Encore une journée où elle devra se contenter de le regarder de loin. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Il était grand, beau et sympathique. Le teint hâlé par le temps qu'il passait dehors à faire du sport… Il était l'atout du club de football de l'Académie… Tsuchiura Ryoutarou.

Mori Manami était une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentille, toujours douce, patiente et de bon conseil. Elle était en général appréciée par tout le monde, mais elle ne sortait pas du lot. Elle restait discrète, surtout sur elle-même.

Elle avait aperçut Tsuchiura pour la première fois quelques mois après son entrée à l'Académie. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et avait marché sans vraiment le vouloir vers le Département Général. Elle ne revint à la réalité qu'en entendant des exclamations en contre bas, là où se trouvait le terrain de football. L'équipe s'entraînait pour les matchs interscolaires à venir et elle remarqua qu'une des équipes avait fort tendance à vouloir bloquer un adolescent bien bâti aux courts cheveux verts. Mais celui-ci étant très agile, réussit à passer les gêneurs et à intercepter la balle.

Ses équipiers étaient enthousiastes et criaient des _« Vas-y Tsuchiura, fonce ! »_. Et il ne tarda pas à marquer. Le gardien de l'équipe adverse allait alors renvoyer la balle en jeu. Mais il ne devait pas être dans un bon jour parce qu'en dégageant, le ballon s'envola en direction de la jeune fille, au dessus des gradins. Manami eu alors le reflex de lâcher son sac et d'attraper la balle au vol. Heureusement pour elle, le shoot n'était pas très puissant.

Alors qu'elle était entrain de se demander ce qu'elle devait faire : _'Leur renvoyer la balle ou descendre sur le terrain et leur donner en mains propres ?'_, le garçon qui avait marqué le but arrivait à son niveau.

« Merci de l'avoir attrapée, ça m'évite de devoir courir pour aller la chercher. »

Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux du garçon, des yeux ambre remplis de toute la sympathie du monde. Il avait un sourire en coin et tendit la main pour récupérer ce qu'il était venu chercher et elle le lui rendit en répondant avec sa naturelle politesse et un gentil sourire :

« De rien, Tsuchiura-kun. »

« Tu connais mon nom ? » réagit-il alors, curieux.

« Je viens de l'entendre de tes coéquipiers. »

« Oh… je vois. » Et là-dessus, comme on le rappelait sur le terrain, il commença à redescendre les gradins en s'adressant toute fois une dernière fois à la jeune fille.

« Bon, j'y retourne, merci du coup de main, euh… »

« Mori. Mori Manami » dit-elle gentiment.

« Eh bien, à la prochaine, Mori » termina-t-il et il s'éloigna avec un salut de la main.

C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé. Depuis, elle l'avait remarqué plusieurs fois de loin. Elle le voyait souvent rendre service aux autres et si ce n'était pas le cas, il discutait avec quelques amis.

Et avec le temps, elle avait commencé à entendre parler de lui comme l'atout du club de football et d'autres informations. C'était quelqu'un de très charismatique, il était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas de petite amie. On disait qu'il était difficile de l'approcher, surtout pour les filles. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette aura de virilité qui se dégageait de lui alors qu'il n'était encore qu'à l'Académie ?

Au fur et à mesure que l'année s'écoulait, Manami s'attachait de plus en plus à cette habitude qu'elle avait prise de l'observer de loin… Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait sourire, ses joues prenaient une très légère teinte rosée. Elle ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi elle agissait si bizarrement à son sujet, mais tant qu'elle pouvait le regarder discrètement, elle ne cherchait pas plus loin.

Ils étaient maintenant en 2ème année. Pendant les quelques semaines de congé avant la rentrée, elle s'était beaucoup changée les idées. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'en le revoyant, elle aurait l'impression que son cœur venait d'être transpercé d'une flèche aiguisée. Il avait pris quelques centimètres et semblait encore plus attirant qu'avant les vacances. Elle s'était sentie fondre en le voyant rire aux commentaires de ses amis. Depuis, elle avait toujours une irrésistible envie d'aller vers lui, lui parler.

Mais c'était impossible, c'était trop dur de l'approcher. De plus, elle était une élève du Département de Musique, elle se ferait bien trop remarquer.

Et ainsi, elle décida de continuer à faire ce qu'elle avait toujours fait… observer de loin… aussi frustrant que cela puisse être.


	2. Le Sourire de la Violoniste

_Wouhou voici voilà le chapitre 2 XD_

_J'espère qu'il ne vous semblera pas trop ennuyant, parce que j'aime décrire ce que les gens ressentent…_

_Enfin, si vous aimez, tant mieux, sinon tant pis :p_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Le Sourire de la Violoniste**

* * *

Les participants au concours de musique avaient déjà été nommés.

Comme tout le monde, Manami avait entendu parler de la fille du Département Général qui avait été choisie pour y participer. Mais contrairement aux autres, elle se disait que cela pourrait s'avérer plutôt intéressant et attendait avec impatience le premier tour.

Un soir, après les cours, elle passa près du terrain de football où s'entraînait l'équipe de Seisou. Comme à son habitude, elle observait tranquillement les mouvements souples de Tsuchiura quand tout à coup, il s'arrêta et regarda en direction du toit de l'école. Elle se concentra alors pour essayer de voir ce qu'il regardait, mais à la place, elle entendit une mélodie.

_'Du violon ?...Tiens, c'est l'Ave Maria de Schubert.'  
_

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la musique.

_'C'est beau… ça réchauffe le cœur… Je me demande qui peut bien produire un si beau son…'  
_

Quand le morceau fut terminé, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que Tsuchiura s'en retournait à son entraînement.

Curieusement, il paraissait être le seul à avoir remarqué le violon.

_'Serait-il sensible à la musique ?... Non, il doit juste avoir une bonne ouïe…'  
_

Et sur ces pensées, elle rentra chez elle.

~~~0000~~~

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Manami remarqua à plusieurs reprises l'atout du club de football entrain de parler avec une fille rousse du département général. Elle s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle la jeune fille conversait avec Tsuchiura, elle avait toujours un sourire rayonnant, un sourire si pur qui éclairerait le visage le plus sombre.

Un jour, à la sortie de l'école, elle vit un groupe d'élèves des deux Départements s'agglutiner autour de la Statue de la Fée. Elle se fondit dans la masse pour voir ce qui suscitait tant d'attention, mais avant qu'elle n'arrive en première ligne, elle entendit un son vaguement familier :

_'Ce violon… La Gavotte ?'  
_

Cette fois, elle avait vraiment envie de savoir qui jouait et quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand elle découvrit la même jeune fille aux mèches de feu qu'elle observait depuis quelques temps. Cependant, quelque chose clochait dans sa manière de jouer, la mélodie semblait plus tendue. Et cela empira quand une remarque mal placée se fit entendre d'une élève de musique, qui n'était autre que la 1ère garde du corps de Yunoki Azuma.

La pauvre violoniste était paralysée par la peur, mais un évènement imprévu se produisit. Hihara Kazuki, un senpai presqu'aussi connu que son ami Yunoki, vint à la rescousse accompagné de sa fidèle trompette. Alors l'élève du Département Général reprit confiance et s'harmonisa avec le son joyeux de son senpai. Cela formait un mélange chaleureux et ramena le sourire sur le visage de Manami.

_'C'est donc elle… Hino… Kahoko, hein ?'  
_

Sa musique était assez intrigante, cette jeune fille commençait à fasciner notre héroïne. Et elle comprit vite qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans le tas. Non loin d'elle se tenait le jeune homme qui la hantait, un petit sourire du bout des lèvres. Manami n'était pas quelqu'un qui connaissait la jalousie, la rancune et ne pouvait donc ressentir rien d'autre qu'un intérêt croissant pour ces deux jeunes gens.

Elle se remémora les visages de ses amis et amies, camarades de classe et autres, mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressée… Sauf un peut-être. Un élève de sa classe qui s'avérait être assez mystérieux à ses yeux, s'il paraissait comme froid et désagréable aux autres. Ce violoniste prodige, Tsukimori Len.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda ce que ce dernier pouvait bien penser de l'entrée d'une élève du Département Général au concours de musique. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres et qu'il plaçait la musique au-dessus de tout. Et elle alla même jusqu'à se poser une question étrange :

_'Une rivale violoniste… Arrivera-t-elle à communiquer avec lui malgré les barrières qu'il met entre lui-même et le monde qui l'entoure ?'  
_

Etant quelqu'un de très réfléchi, Manami s'intéressait beaucoup aux caractères de son entourage et à l'impression que les gens donnent d'eux-mêmes. Elle était toujours impressionnée par l'effet qu'un simple sourire pouvait apporter.

Et Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'étrange chez lui depuis qu'il avait rencontré Hino Kahoko. Comme s'il avait été touché par quelque chose qui lui en rappelle une autre. Car une vague mélancolie passa dans son regard.

Décidément, elle, Mori Manami, élève de seconde au Département de Musique, major en piano, n'avait jamais rencontré deux personnes aussi fascinantes que ces deux élèves du Département Général.


	3. La Valse des Sentiments

_Bonsoir, je viens de passer une heure et demi à écrire ce chapitre XD. Comme je reprends pas mal d'éléments du manga, il est un peu plus long que les précédents ^^_

_Je suis contente d'avoir écrit autant… mais je vais devoir attendre un peu avant de retrouver un peu d'inspiration :p_

_J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop en lisant ceci._

_Je dédie ce chapitre à ariadne-chan qui m'encourage beaucoup !_

* * *

**La Valse des Sentiments**

* * *

Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Pourquoi une fille avec un esprit aussi intéressé à la psychologie que n'était le sien se trouvait-elle dans le Département de Musique ?

Eh bien… Comme d'autres, elle a une histoire qui tourne autour d'un instrument de musique. Pour elle, le piano était une bouffée d'air frais. Le son clair qui en résultait la faisait sourire, la rendait nostalgique ou faisait couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues. Plus qu'un autre instrument, elle trouvait que le piano rendait merveilleusement les émotions. Le doigté d'une personne lui dira si celle-ci est heureuse ou en colère…

Il y a longtemps, elle avait assisté à un concours pour jeunes pianistes. C'était d'ailleurs lors un évènement similaire l'année précédente qu'elle avait vu Tsukimori Len pour la première fois. Lui et son violon avait remporté la compétition haut la main. Cette année-là, la plupart des participants avaient déjà une douzaine d'années mais elle avait entendu dire que l'un d'eux avait le même âge qu'elle. La soirée fit s'agrandir les yeux de la petite Manami avec émerveillement, ils jouaient tous tellement bien. Mais le destin fait parfois mal les choses et la petite fille et sa famille furent appelées à partir au moment où le plus jeune concurrent montait sur scène. Elle comprit que son grand père avait eu un accident ménager et qu'il se trouvait maintenant à l'hôpital.

Dans l'agitation du moment, elle n'entendit pas le nom du jeune pianiste qui commençait à jouer. Mais juste au moment de sortir de la loge… un des nombreux morceaux de Chopin vint lui titiller les oreilles. Elle eut le temps de se figer pendant quelques secondes avant que sa mère ne la tire par le bras pour qu'elle se dépêche.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, elle avait ressenti une multitude de choses : de la douceur, de la fierté, de la passion, de la fermeté… Et sans raison particulière aucune, elle se sentit rougir.

_'Wouaaaaah… C'est beau ! Est-ce qu'il se sent toujours comme ça quand il joue ?'  
_

Par après, ces sentiments lui donnèrent envie de jouer, encore et encore. Elle avait envie de pouvoir sentir et faire sentir ses émotions à travers sa musique. Quand ses doigts dansaient sur les touches, elle faisait ressortir tout ce qu'elle avait en elle, toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait et qui pourraient bien rester sans réponses…

Ainsi, Mori Manami était tombée amoureuse du son d'un piano.

~~~ 0000 ~~~

Le jour de la première sélection du concours arriva. Manami se sentait presque excitée à l'idée d'assister à la prestation de l'élève du Département Général et de pouvoir revoir Tsukimori Len se produire sur scène.

En allant s'installer, elle prit le temps de se demander si Tsuchiura viendrait assister à ce premier tour. Beaucoup pensaient que les élèves du Département Général se foutaient complètement du concours et de la musique, mais avec la participation de l'un d'entre eux, notre jeune héroïne se doutait bien que cela attiserait la curiosité chez certains d'entre eux. Et elle avait raison, les élèves du Département de Musique étaient loin de remplir tous les sièges. D'après elle, pas mal d'élèves avaient été attirés par la performance de la violoniste avec son senpai trompettiste, lorsqu'ils avaient joué la Gavotte ensemble à la sortie de l'école. Nombreux furent ceux qui avaient apprécié et applaudi même.

Manami n'eut pas vraiment le temps de chercher la Star du Football des yeux car l'évènement tant attendu allait commencer d'un moment à l'autre.

Le premier participant était un première année, Shimizu Keiichi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon quand il arriva sur scène, salua le public et s'installa avec son violoncelle. Quand il se mit à jouer, elle fut abasourdie par le talent de ce jeune garçon aux airs endormis. Il jouait extrêmement bien…

Ce fut ensuite le tour de son senpai, Hihara Kazuki. Après les quelques premières notes joyeuses de la trompette, elle entendit quelques personnes réagissant en disant :

« Ah ! Je connais cette chanson ! »

« Oui, moi aussi je l'ai déjà entendue… »

« C'est plutôt connu non ? »

Cela la fit sourire. Qui a dit que les élèves du Département Général ne s'intéresseraient jamais à la musique, hein ?

La candidate suivante était la très timide première année, Fuyuumi Shouko. Sa clarinette rendait un très joli son, mais on pouvait sentir qu'elle était vraiment tendue.

Arriva après elle, le très célèbre troisième année, débordant de cette grâce et élégance naturelle qui le caractérisait, Yunoki Azuma à la flûte traversière. Manami sentait bien que tant de perfection devait cacher quelque chose et ce senpai n'était pas du tout son genre idéal, contrairement à tant d'autres jeunes filles. Mais elle admettait qu'il jouait d'une manière très rafraîchissante, c'était vraiment agréable à écouter.

Et voilà, ça y était, c'était enfin le tour de Hino Kahoko. Si elle s'attendait à être surprise, elle ne s'y attendait pas de cette façon, car la jeune rousse s'avança seule sur scène et à pieds nus. De part son naturel bienveillant, Manami ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pendant qu'autour d'elle, on murmurait des :

« Où est sa pianiste ? »

« C'est autorisé ? »

« Regarde, elle est pieds nus. »

Malgré le malaise apparent de la violoniste, celle-ci commença à jouer. Elle jouait bien… Mais il manquait quelque chose… Alors un des juges se leva pour la faire arrêter. La pauvre semblait terriblement embarrassée et ne savait plus où se mettre. On lui demanda alors où se trouvait son pianiste et là, une voix forte se fit entendre :

« Son pianiste est juste ici. »

C'était lui… Il était là, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou. Manami ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

_'Alors, c'était ça… Il jouait du piano et personne ne le savait… '  
_

Elle le vit alors sauté sur scène sous les regards ébahis des spectateurs et celui légèrement confus de la participante. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots brefs avant de reprendre le morceau.

Et là, elle sentit que c'était presque parfait. La jeune fille aux mèches de feu manquait peut-être un peu de technique mais l'émotion qu'elle mettait dans sa musique était prenante. Le doigté étonnement léger du pianiste révélé s'harmonisait bien avec le son du violon. Manami pouvait deviner rien qu'en écoutant que c'était là le début d'une forte amitié. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas un des différents aspects du thème de ce premier round :

_« Le commencement »_

Elle termina de les admirer avec un sourire plus que ravi sur les lèvres.

D'abord, elle était attirée par cette étrange jeune fille du Département Général. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié sa manière de jouer, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait envie de savoir ce que donnerait son doigté avec l'archet de la violoniste. Pour une fois, elle avait envie d'aller de l'avant. Pour une fois, elle allait aborder une personne fascinante. Pour une fois, elle allait se montrer.

Ensuite, … elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose de plus sur ce jeune homme à la peau tannée et aux larges épaules.

Mais elle fut soudain arrachée à ses pensées par l'annonce du dernier participant, Tsukimori Len. Bien que tous encore un peu sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, tout fut oublié l'espace de la performance époustouflante du violoniste prodige. Il jouait avec une telle précision, un son si raffiné, et une énergie si… Manami ne savait pas comment définir cette énergie. C'était différent de l'énergie dynamique de Hihara-senpai. Non, cette énergie représentait plutôt la force de caractère de son camarade de classe, une énergie qui le faisait s'envoler loin de ce monde, comme s'il était seul dans son propre univers. Sa musique était comme lui, inaccessible et admirée.

Dès qu'il eut fini, Manami se fit la réflexion que les performances des deux violonistes étaient parfaitement opposées. L'un reflétait un sentiment intouchable tandis que de l'autre débordait tant d'émotions qu'elles en étaient presque palpables.

Sur ces constatations qui promettaient d'être intéressantes, la jeune fille sortit tranquillement de la salle de concert, et tout en s'en allant, elle vit de loin les concurrents sortir de leurs loges. Tsuchiura était avec eux, il avait rejoint les coulisses avec Hino Kahoko après leur performance. Le voir là la ramena à ce qu'elle était entrain de penser avant qu'on annonce le tour de Tsukimori.

_Ensuite, … elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose de plus sur ce jeune homme à la peau tannée et aux larges épaules. _

Du piano, comme elle, il jouait du piano. Et pour ce qu'elle avait entendu aujourd'hui, même si c'était juste un accompagnement léger, elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Et aussi, son touché lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose… elle ne saurait dire quoi exactement. De plus, il avait fait preuve là d'une grande audace et avait montré à quel point il était quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Il n'a pas hésité à venir au secours de son amie, pourtant dans une situation réellement embarrassante.

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou était quelqu'un de bien et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que la sage Manami commença à ressentir une réelle admiration pour lui.


	4. La Joie de S'exprimer

_Hey, ça faisait longtemps ^^_

_J'ai franchement moins de temps libre avec les études ! Et mon inspiration était un tout petit peu partie :p_

_J'ai déjà quelques idées pour le prochain chapitre… Mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de l'écrire. Bientôt j'espère !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**La Joie de S'exprimer**

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, le lendemain, Manami passa voir les tableaux d'affichage.

**« Participant ajouté à partir de la seconde sélection**

**Département Général 2****ème**** année Classe 5 : Tsuchiura Ryoutarou »**

Elle resta silencieuse, comme dans un rêve… Elle allait le revoir jouer du piano. Elle sentit le rose lui monter aux joues et une petite flamme d'excitation s'allumer en elle.

Cet après-midi-là, elle comptait aller demander à Kanazawa-sensei de l'introduire auprès de l'intrigante violoniste aux mèches de feu. Et si cette dernière acceptait sa proposition, cela voulait dire qu'elle serait plus proche du pianiste qu'elle ne l'aura été depuis sa première rencontre avec lui.

Heureuse, elle était définitivement heureuse.

~~~ 0000 ~~~

La journée fut quelque peu agitée. Presque partout où elle passait, elle entendait des rumeurs au sujet des deux participants du Département Général :

« Il était tellement cool ! »

« Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ? »

« A~aah, quelle chanceuse cette Hino, entourée de tous ces beaux garçons !»

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a pris un peu trop de liberté ? »

« Si, c'est comme si elle se moquait de nous, élèves de Musique. »

« Mais personne ne peut rabaisser Yunoki-sama ! »

_'Haaaa, il fallait s'y attendre… Enfin, ça devrait vite se calmer.'  
_

Soudain, les yeux bleus de la jeune fille furent attirés par un article du journal de l'école dont le titre était :

**La Tempétueuse Première Sélection**

**Le pianiste improvisé choisi comme participant à partir de la seconde sélection**

Mais ce qui l'interpella vraiment fut le petit commentaire en bas à gauche de l'article :

**Quelle est sa relation avec Hino Kahoko ?**

La page était signée « Amou Nami ».

_'Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient une journaliste à potins au Département Général… Si elle publie un article comme celui-là après chaque sélection, les rumeurs ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter… Je me demande comment va le prendre Tsuchiura-kun…'  
_

Après tant de temps à l'observer, Manami pouvait facilement deviner que ça ne plairait pas du tout à la Star du Foot d'être exposé ainsi au public. Ses soupçons furent confirmés pas plus tard qu'à la fin de la journée après l'école, lorsqu'elle se rendit vers le bureau de Kanazawa-sensei. Quelques mètres avant d'y arriver, elle vit Tsuchiura sortir de la pièce en question avec un air quelque peu ennuyé et frustré. Comme il s'en allait dans la direction opposée à la sienne, il ne la remarqua pas.

_'D'un côté, tant mieux… cela m'étonnerait qu'il aie très envie de parler pour le moment.'  
_

Sur ces pensées, elle entra chez le professeur de Musique.

~~~ 0000 ~~~

L'opération est un succès !

_' Enfin… C'est ce qu'on dit en général…'_ Pensait Manami.

Elle venait d'être présentée à Hino Kahoko et celle-ci avait accepté avec un grand enthousiasme qu'elle soit sa pianiste. Même si elle s'y était préparée, Manami fut éblouie par la gaieté, la joie de vivre qui émanait de la personne devant elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, un sourire joyeux qu'elle n'avait souvent l'occasion de montrer.

Ainsi, elles discutaient déjà comme de vielles connaissances. Elles commenceraient à s'entraîner ensemble dès le lendemain.

~~~ 0000 ~~~

Dans les jours qui suivirent, lorsqu'elle alla rejoindre la violoniste dans une salle de musique, Manami entendit les deux meilleures amies de cette dernière lui proposer de faire une pause et de manger avec elles.

« Boire et manger n'est pas autorisé dans les salles de répétitions. » fit la pianiste en arrivant sur le pas de la porte, de sa voix la plus sérieuse.

Les trois élèves du Département Général se tournèrent vers elle, surprise et ne sachant que dire jusqu'à ce que le visage de la nouvelle arrivante se fende en un sourire et qu'elle dise :

« Je plaisante. »

« Mori-san ! » s'exclama alors Hino, souriant à son tour.

« Kaho… » Dit alors son amie aux cheveux courts noir.

« Ah, Mori Manami s'est proposée pour être ma pianiste. » lui expliqua cette dernière.

« Je suis en 2ème de piano, enchantée. » commença l'élève de Musique. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers sa montre avant qu'elle ne continue : « On a encore un peu de temps devant nous. Faisons une pause sur le toit de l'école, puis entraînons-nous. » proposa-t-elle aux trois autres.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, elles montèrent sur le toit tout en faisant connaissance :

« Eeeeh… Je ne pensais pas qu'une élève de musique s'intéressait à un élève du Département Général ! » S'enthousiasma la jeune fille aux très courts cheveux brun répondant au nom de Mio.

« Je connais tout sur lui ! Il fait parte du Club de Foot… » Manami s'emporta dans le récit de tout ce qu'elle savait sur Tsuchiura Ryoutarou et elle n'entendit pas la remarque amusée que l'autre fille, du nom de Kobayashi Nao, fit à Kahoko :

« Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre. » disait-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

En papotant ainsi, avec tout le naturel du monde, elle se sentit elle-même. Elle s'amusait, elle pouvait parler du garçon qui lui plaisait sans retenue… Avoir fait la connaissance de Hino Kahoko lui apportait de nouvelles joies.

~~~ 0000 ~~~

Après de nombreuses répétitions, la seconde sélection arriva enfin.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva dans les coulisses où attendaient les participants, elle vit sa nouvelle amie aux mèches rousses en grande conversation avec une autre élève du Département Général munie d'un appareil photo.

« Je sais que Tsukimori-kun est le centre de l'attention cette fois… Mais beaucoup de gens sont tout aussi curieux au sujet de Tsuchiura. La fois dernière, il est juste monté sur la scène et a joué comme un virtuose. Les gens veulent savoir ce qu'il en est. » Dit cette dernière.

En effet, Tsuchiura était sur scène, venait de s'installer sur le tabouret du piano. Manami s'immobilisa et concentra toute son attention sur le dos musclé du la Star du Football. Et alors, il commença à jouer la _« Fantaisie Impromptu »_ de Chopin. Comme le reste des personnes présentes dans les coulisses, elle en eut le souffle coupé.

_'Il joue encore mieux que la dernière fois ! Son touché est incroyable ! ' _Pensa-t-elle.

Quelque chose essayait de se déclencher en elle… toujours une étrange sensation de souvenir qui essayait de remonter mais qui n'y parvenait pas. Elle aurait voulu se pencher sur ce sentiment qui lui venait en écoutant la musique que produisait ce jeune homme qui l'attirait. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, la violoniste et elle-même passait juste après ; elle se devait de se concentrer. Elle entendit la jeune fille à l'appareil photo dire :

« Il est… plutôt bon, hein ? »

« Ouais… » Fut la réponse la jeune fille rousse

A ce moment-là, notre héroïne décida de faire connaître sa présence :

« Il ne nous facilite pas la tâche, à nous élèves de Musique. »

A ceci, les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers elle, et elle ajouta avec un petit sourire amusé:

« Je plaisante. »

« Mori-san ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hino-san ? Serais-tu nerveuse ? »

« Bien sûr que je le suis ! Je dois aller jouer après _**ça**_ ! »

« Mori ? » questionna alors l'autre jeune fille.

« Oh, voici Mori Manami, ma pianiste. Kanazawa-sensei me l'a présentée. » Introduisit la violoniste.

« Enchantée, je suis une 2ème année, major en piano. » se présenta Mori.

« Je suis Amou Nami, du Club de Journalisme. Enchantée aussi. » Se présenta Amou-san à son tour.

En observant cette nouvelle connaissance de plus près, Manami remarque une lueur de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux. Soudain elle se rappela…

_'Amou Nami, du Club de Journalisme… C'est donc elle qui avait écrit l'article au sujet de Tsuchiura-kun !'  
_

Elle sentit bien que la jeune fille armée de son appareil photo était du genre à ne reculer devant rien pour avoir un scoop. Elle avait l'air prendre un réel intérêt dans ce qu'elle faisait. Cela se voyait aussi à la façon dont elle tenait son appareil photo, **elle y tenait énormément**. Ces attraits de la personnalité de cette jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés plaisaient déjà à Manami. Elle pouvait prédire une bonne entente future avec elle.

Elle du revenir à la réalité quand Tsuchiura passa à côté d'elle après avoir souhaité bonne chance à sa comparse du Département Général. Elle aurait aimé se retourner quelques secondes pour regarder sa silhouette rassurante s'éloigner mais elle devait rester concentrée.

Elle monta sur scène derrière Hino Kahoko. Elle voulait faire bonne impression et aider la violoniste à produire une musique dont toutes les personnes présentes seraient enchantées. Elle resterait effacée en tant qu'accompagnatrice mais elle s'harmoniserait au son tranquille du violon.

* * *

_Ceci est un gros chapitre de transition, Manami rentrera enfin en contact avec Ryoutarou au prochain chapitre !_

_Merci pour les quelques reviews que certains n'ont laissées, ça me fait très plaisir ! ^^_


	5. Le Manque de sa Présence

_Hellooooooooooooooooooo_

_Je vous présente le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit ! Évidemment, la plupart des dialogues sont tirés du manga._

_S'il vous plait, soyez indulgent sur mon manque d'originalité. C'est ma façon de revivre mes moments préférés du manga ;)_

_Merci pour les quelques reviews, ça me fait plaisir !_

_**Disclaimer :** J'oublie toujours de le dire mais… La Corda d'Oro et ses personnages si attachants n'appartiennent qu'à Kure Yuki !_

* * *

**Le Manque de sa Présence **

* * *

Mori Manami et Hino Kahoko saluèrent le public et se mirent en place. Elles se firent un bref signe de la tête pour donner le départ.

Manami joua les premières notes du morceau, fluides, calmes et douces… Ensuite vint le son magique du violon, heureux, honnête et rayonnant.

Sur tous les visages présents dans la salle, on pouvait voir un sourire s'étirer en écoutant le _« Canon de Pachelbel »_. Parmi ces sourires, on pouvait voir celui d'une personne célèbre, une mère, qui recherchait exactement ce genre d'émotions chez une musicien et qui espérait un jour les trouver dans les performances de son fils.

Notre jeune pianiste se sentit emportée par la mélodie et prit énormément de plaisir à partager cet instant avec sa nouvelle amie.

Le violon s'arrêta et le charme fut rompu. Mais le silence fit bientôt place à un tonnerre d'applaudissements et on pouvait entendre les élèves s'exclamer :

« Elle a beaucoup progressé depuis la première sélection ! »

« C'était magnifique… »

« Dites donc, ils sont impressionnants les deux élèves du Département Général ! »

Dans les coulisses, elles furent accueillies par un Hihara-senpai enthousiasmé :

« Beau travail, Hino-chan ! ».

« Oh, je t'en prie, j'étais tellement nerveuse ! »

Ce qu'elle entendit fit rire Manami et elle commenta:

« J'étais plutôt nerveuse moi aussi, est-ce que ça allait le piano ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu as été parfaite ! » Répondit le rousse, ravie.

A ce moment-là, Hihara-senpai fut appelé sur scène et Manami alla se reposer non loin du petit groupe qui s'était formé autour du professeur de musique. Elle ne put s'empêcher un petit rire quand elle entendit que Kanazawa avait fait un pari avec le trompettiste :

_'Motiver Hihara-senpai avec de la nourriture est définitivement une idée saugrenue signée Kanazawa-sensei.'_

Elle écouta le son clair de la trompette tout en jetant quelques regards furtifs à Tsuchiura dont on voyait l'air amusé en regardant son joyeux Senpai se produire sur scène.

Après cette performance, un fait intéressant fut remarqué :

« Hé, Tsukimori-kun n'est pas là ? Je ne le vois nulle part.» fit soudain la voix d'Hino

« Tsukimori ? » fit Kanazawa en se retournant, curieux.

« Ah », interpella alors Yunoki-senpai, « je l'ai vu sortir il y a un moment déjà. Il est sûrement dans les loges. »

« Les loges ? »

On pouvait voir un air songeur sur le visage de Kahoko, ce qui incita Manami à se demander s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux violonistes. Ses soupçons se réaffirmèrent sur la question que la jeune fille posa ensuite :

« Emm… Est-ce qu'il t'a semblé…bizarre ? »

Et cela surpris Yunoki-senpai tout autant :

« Je ne pense pas, non. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Là, Manami vit tout de suite son amie prendre une mine embarrassée et esquiver la question :

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Je vais juste aller le chercher. »

Et sur ces paroles, elle sortit des coulisses. L'expression qu'elle venait juste de voir sur le visage de Kahoko repassait en boucle dans la tête de notre héroïne.

_'Elle avait l'air… inquiète pour Tsukimori-kun. '  
_

Plusieurs détails lui revinrent soudain en mémoire. Il y a quelques jours de cela, la jeune fille lui avait posé des questions sur Tsukimori : s'il n'avait pas trop de pression, si beaucoup de gens étaient désagréables avec lui… Et Tsukimori lui-même se comportait un peu bizarrement. Manami avait bien compris que la venue des parents de ce dernier avait joué un rôle dans tout ceci et elle sentit monter en elle de la compassion. Ça ne devait vraiment pas être facile pour Tsukimori d'avoir des parents d'une telle envergure. Apparemment, Hino l'avait compris elle aussi.

Manami était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que Fuyuumi avait déjà fini son morceau. Celle-ci venait de revenir dans les coulisses complètement pâle et tremblotante, ce qui était apparemment la faute de Kanazawa, quand Tsuchiura prit la parole :

« Hé, Kanayan, Tsukimori n'est toujours pas là ? Est-ce qu'il n'exagère pas un peu ? »

En effet, et Hino n'était pas revenue non plus, cela commençait à devenir inquiétant. Même pour Kanazawa, qui consulta l'ordre de passage des participants. Tsukimori était le dernier à devoir passer :

« Mouais, c'est Tsukimori donc je suppose que ça va, mais… »

« Je vais la chercher. » le coupa Tsuchiura.

« Je vais aider. » s'exclama ensuite Hihara-senpai.

« Je viens aussi. » fit alors la voix douce mais ferme de Manami, ce qui surpris les deux amis aux mèches vertes.

« Merci, je vous revaudrai ça. » souffla le professeur de musique avant qu'ils ne sortent tous les trois.

~~~ 0000 ~~~

Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Tsuchiura prit la parole :

« Bon, par où est-ce qu'on commence ? »

« Hmm… Hino-chan est allée voir dans les loges, non ? Nous devrions peut-être commencer par là ? » Suggéra Hihara-senpai.

« Bonne idée. Je ne peux simplement pas imaginer où il a pu aller. » Avoua le premier avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains mi-longs et aux yeux bleus qui les accompagnaient :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Mori ? »

Cette dernière se contenta d'hocher la tête en approbation. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de bavarder. Mais alors qu'ils allaient partir, quelqu'un les appela :

« Excusez-moi. »

En se retournant, ils virent trois élèves de 3ème du Département de Musique s'avancer vers eux. En les voyant de plus près, Manami se dit qu'ils lui semblaient étrangement familiers… L'un d'entre eux qui avait les cheveux noirs et portait des lunettes, leur demanda :

« Je suppose que vous chez chercher Tsukimori ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? Vous savez où il est ?! » S'exclama Hihara-senpai.

« Eh bien, oui, on l'a croisé dehors il y a peine 10 minutes et comme on trouvait ça bizarre, on est venu prévenir… » Expliqua le premier.

Pendant que leur Senpai remerciait les trois élèves, Manami se tourna vers Tsuchiura :

« Je pense que je devrais aller prévenir Hino-san… »

Et au même moment que les trois garçons qui étaient venus les prévenir commençaient à partir, on entendit :

« Tsuchiura-kun ! Hihara-senpai ! Mori-san ! »

Kahoko arriva en courant, et s'exclama :

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! »

Ses amis lui rapportèrent immédiatement ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et cela donna lieu à une autre exclamation de sa part :

« Dehors ?! Mais c'est bientôt son tour ! »

« Sans blague. » s'impatienta Tsuchiura. « Bon, on va le chercher ! »

« Je viens aussi ! » insista la rousse mais elle fut vite arrêtée dans son élan par le joueur de Football.

« Avec ces chaussures ? »

En effet, elle portait des chaussures à talons, ce qui n'était vraiment pas pratique pour courir. Manami, qui restait quelque peu songeuse, lui proposa une autre alternative :

« Nous devrions quand même nous assurer qu'il n'est pas à l'intérieur. »

Les deux garçons saluèrent l'idée d'un _« Parfait ! »_ et s'encoururent vers la sortie, pendant que les deux jeunes filles repartaient dans le sens opposé.

Pendant qu'elles marchaient d'un pas rapides, la jeune pianiste ressassait sans cesse la situation dans son esprit pour être sûre de n'avoir rien manqué. Elle s'arrêta inconsciemment au milieu du couloir quand elle fut frappée d'une réalisation soudaine :

« Ces types… » Firent deux voix en même temps.

Elle releva les yeux pour trouver la violoniste à deux pas d'elles, ses grands yeux reflétant une certaine panique. Toutes deux avaient vu les mêmes élèves qui avaient dit avoir vu Tsukimori dehors, tourner autour de ce dernier en l'insultant quelques jours auparavant. Aussitôt qu'elles comprirent qu'elles avaient les mêmes pensées, la rousse s'écria :

« Je retourne voir dans les loges ! »

Tandis que son amie repartit dans l'autre sens :

« Je vais prévenir les autres ! »

En se précipitant vers la sortie, Manami se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait sûrement jamais couru autant en si peu de temps. Elle dut faire le tour du bâtiment arriva près de l'entrée de la Salle de Concert quand elle aperçut enfin le grand pianiste aux mèches vertes.

« Tsuchiura-kun ! » l'appela-t-elle.

« Mori ! » s'étonna-t-il en se retournant vers elle. La voyant essoufflée, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ces trois Senpai qui sont venus nous parler tout à l'heure… Hino-san et moi, on les a vu plusieurs fois entrain de faire des remarques à Tsukimori-kun, comme quoi il devait sûrement être avantagé parce que ses parents sont connus et qu'ils sont amis avec le directeur. Je les ai déjà entendu dire que Tsukimori-kun ne devrait pas participer au concours et que ça aurait du être eux…» Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« Tu connais le caractère de Tsukimori-kun, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah, je crois que je comprends où tu veux en venir. » réalisa Tsuchiura.

« Evidemment, Tsukimori-kun leur a répondu et les a remis à leur place à sa manière. Et ça ne leur a pas plu du tout. »

A cet instant précis, les deux jeunes gens entendirent des voix venir de l'entrée de la Salle de Concert.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

« Il va être disqualifié ou il devra déclarer forfait. »

« Vous être vraiment sûr de ce qu'on fait ? On n'aurait peut-être pas du verrouiller… »

« La Ferme ! Tu regrettes maintenant ? »

Reconnaissant sans mal les trois élèves de Musique qui venaient de sortir, Tsuchiura décida de faire connaître sa présence :

« Hé. » les interpella-t-il, « Merci pour le coup de main de tout à l'heure. »

Il commença à s'approcher de l'élève à lunettes en disant, le tout sur un ton ironique :

« On n'arrive pas à trouver Tsukimori. C'est drôle, non ? On chercher depuis un bon moment pourtant. »

Le 3ème année entreprit de répondre maladroitement :

« Peut-être qu'il a eu peur et qu'il s'est enfui ? Je suppose qu'il était vraiment sous pression… »

« S'enfuir ? On parle de Tsukimori ici. »

« Ce ne sont pas nos affaires de toute façon. Salut. » S'empressa-t-il de dire avant de s'échapper.

Mais c'était sans compter un mouvement impulsif et quelque peu agressif de la part du pianiste, mécontent qu'on veuille se moquer de lui. Il abattit son bras sur le mur, devant la tête du 3ème année, apeuré. Manami, qui observait la scène, se sentit un peu désarçonnée par le mouvement rageur de Tsuchiura ; elle n'aimait pas trop la violence. Elle l'entendit ensuite s'adresser à l'élève coincé entre le mur et lui-même :

« Pas si vite… Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense tu sais quelque chose. » Il continua sur un ton plutôt irrité : « Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un d'aussi fier pourrait s'enfuir ? »

Sur ces paroles, il empoigna le jeune homme par le col et se mit à le traîner avec lui pour aller expliquer la situation à Kanazawa. Manami, restée à l'écart, voulut réagir à un tel emportement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de tant de brutalité :

« Tsuchiura-kun ! Att- »

« C'est pas le moment ! » gronda ce dernier.

Un peu déboussolée, la jeune fille se contenta de le suivre en laissant une certaine distance entre eux. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas le mettre en colère. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir menant aux coulisses, elle décida de s'y arrêter. C'était un problème entre les participants, elle n'était pas vraiment concernée après tout. A peine Tsuchiura était-il entré dans les coulisses qu'elle vit Hino et Tsukimori arriver en courant et s'engouffrer à la suite du pianiste.

Alors elle l'avait retrouvé. Manami se sentit soulagée, mais en même temps, elle était quelque peu attristée par les derniers évènements. En faisant le chemin jusqu'aux loges, elle pensa :

_'C'est vraiment dommage d'avoir été privé de la performance de Tsukimori-kun à cause d'enfantillages pareils. J'étais presque sûre qu'il jouerait de manière différente du fait que ses parents se trouvaient dans le public.'  
_

Elle revit le moment où les deux violonistes étaient arrivés en courant, l'un à côté de l'autre. Son amie aux mèches de feu avec une expression désespérée sur le visage.

_'Elle doit sûrement être déçue de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé à temps. Elle a l'air de beaucoup aimer les performances de Tsukimori-kun. Il me semble même avoir déjà vu de l'admiration dans son regard lorsqu'elle parle de lui…'  
_

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Kahoko s'était créée un passage dans le mur de froideur qui entourait le violoniste prodige. De son côté, elle n'avançait pas du tout. C'était la première fois depuis leur première rencontre qu'elle avait l'occasion de parler avec le garçon qu'elle admirait sincèrement et elle avait réussit le faire crier…

~~~ 0000 ~~~

La loge des filles était à nouveau remplie. Hino, Amou, Fuyuumi et sa pianiste étaient revenues depuis une dizaine de minutes et les deux participantes du concours étaient entrain de reboutonner leurs uniformes. Manami était assise à l'écart et avait remarqué que depuis qu'elle était revenue, Kahoko n'arrêtait pas de soupirer. Et ce fait l'amena à penser que les impressions qu'elle avait eues plus tôt s'avéraient tout à fait exactes… La jeune violoniste allait même jusqu'à se blâmer de ne pas avoir réagi plus vite quand elle avait reconnu les trois étudiants en Musique qui avaient fait le coup.

Son train de pensée fut soudain interrompu par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. Ce fut Amou qui entrouvrit la porte, donc on ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait. Mais la curiosité de tous fut bientôt satisfaite quand la journaliste appela :

« Mori-san, Tsuchiura voudrait te parler. »

Cela étonna tout le monde, la concernée plus que les autres :

_'Tsuchiura-kun ?... Oh, peut-être qu'il veut seulement me remercier d'être venue le prévenir de ce qui se passait…'  
_

Ainsi, Manami sortit des loges pour se retrouver face à un grand jeune homme aux courts cheveux verts et à la mine quelque peu embarrassée :

« Mori… je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. » dit-il avec un peu d'hésitation, une main grattant l'arrière de son crâne. Il continua : « Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. C'est juste qu'on était vraiment pressé par le temps et le genre de comportement qu'avaient ces types m'a tapé sur le système… »

En le regardant s'excuser de la sorte, Manami ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée. Elle le trouvait adorable et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux :

« Ce n'est rien Tsuchiura-kun, je comprends. »

Ce dernier souffla en la voyant décontractée et commenta avec un petit rire:

« Faut pas s'étonner que la plupart des filles disent que je suis inapprochable ou que j'ai toujours l'air fâché. »

« Haha, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pense pas du tout de cette façon. »

« Ah ? »

« Je pense que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement gentil et serviable. » avoua-t-elle, le joues roses.

Le garçon fut pris de court par cette déclaration, mais le petit sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres laissa deviner que ça lui faisait plaisir :

« Eh bien… merci… » Puis il décida de changer d'attitude, releva la tête avec un amical sourire en coin, et tendit sa main droite : « Bon oublions tout ça et recommençons depuis le début. »

Manami lui lança un regard amusé et serra la forte poigne du joueur de Football de sa main fine. Le garçon inclina légèrement la tête en déclarant :

« Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, élève du Département Général, 2ème 5, membre du Club de Football, je joue du piano. Enchanté.»

« Mori Manami, élève du Département de Musique, 2ème A, major en piano. Ravie de te connaître.»

_'Enfin.'  
_

FIN

* * *

_Ça vous a plu ? _

_Si oui, ça me fait plaisir ^^_

_J'ai finalement décidé de terminer cette fic ici, elle n'est pas aussi guimauve que les autres et la chute est sympa comme ça je trouve._

_Merci de m'avoir lue!_

_~Llyza_


End file.
